ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Grounds of Valor
Field Support I saw that the Grounds tome in Garlaige offed me a Reraise II and Reraise III buff, for 20 and 30 tabs respectively. I checked in Zeruhn for consistency, and it was also offered here. There is also an Additional food call Dried Agaricus. I assume it to be some kind of MND food.--Aleckszander 09:30, May 11, 2011 (UTC) There are several additional Prowess that are not listed as of yet, I will update when I am on again. Off the top of my head there was a combat/magic skill gain, as well as Treasure Hunter bonus, "Killer" effects and a few others. The highest ranking I have obtained on any single Prowess is level 5, unsure if they can progress further. --Zatnyckatel 12:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The Haste support is most certainly not 15% at level 90. It seems more like 5% and was overwritten by a Wraith which cast Slow on me.--Evilpaul 16:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) So far I have gotten Increased Attack Apeed, Increased Combat and Magic Skill gain, Increased WS Damage, Treasure Hunter Bonus, Increased attack and ranged attack, Increased Magic attack and Magic accuracy, Increased Treasure Casket Discovery, Increased Crystal Yield gain, Increased HP and MP, Increased accuracy and ranged accuracy. I'd imagineif these can go up to at least lvl 5, the increased attack speed is probably only 1%. I think I only got 3 attack when my increased att and ranged att leveled up just now. Edit: Just got another lvl up on the att, it went up by 4 this time. Helldemon 23:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Prowess I have noticed that even though I may get a prowess power more than once upon completing a regime, it does not always raise that particular prowess power to the next lvl upon checking my current prowess using the tome. Anyone else have the same happen to them? I've specifically noticed this for the +Attack & Ranged Attack, +Weapon Skill Power, and +Skill Up prowess powers. --Tandava 20:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) What are others' experiences with how high they've been able to get any given prowess level? I'm wondering what the cap may be. FYI I got 2 different bonuses to level 4 before I finally found my intended treasure (Prouesse Ring) and promptly GotTFO -- one of which, to my fortune, was the treasure casket bonus, and had been at LV4 for some time. I'm not sure about the prowess bonuses not leveling up as mentioned above by Tandava. Seems like there was a time I noticed that I didn't gain a level on any bonus after finishing a page, but that may or may not have been a 3rd page finished in that game day before I had discovered that you can only get 2 bonuses per day. -- ChalkOutline 00:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I can say that the one prowess uppgrade a page each game-day is wrong as i dualbox grounds of valor and always have same page on both chars same time, and sometimes one gett and the other dont, and sometimes i gett 3 uppgrades in a row and as i do atleast 4 a game-day they cant be on 3diferent game-days. would expect there is a random chance of not getting anny prowess along with that theres random which you gett once you gett one. --Shienar 10:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I spent a good amount of time in Bostaunieux Oubliette burning page 2 countlessly from level 54 BST to level 65 until my signet finally wore and was completely out of supplies. When I finished I did a double check of my prowess and was actually able to get the attack and ranged attack up to level 6! Gaining/Boosting prowess does seem to be completely random as in there is no factor to if and what you get. XP also goes just a tad higher than 2x page started at 1220 and ends at 2680 = 2.19% xp. I would have stayed longer to see if it goes past level 6 but my page repeat time was severely hurting from my lack of upgraded gear and items ^^. If I had to guess I would say there isnt a limit to prowess level, given there are a good amount of different prowess and a chance to not get one at all. Only way i can see this getting tested superbly is to get a crazy band of 6 people to burn pages faster than hell at the maximum level, thus to not make you unable to get xp for page requirements :). --Zetsugan 20:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) EXP Bonus Have been completing Page 7 in Maze of Shakhrami (3x Chaser Bats, 3x Bleeder Leeches) as DRG90/SAM45. Started off with 1530 exp, progressively increasing up to 3060. For the last 8 pages I have not gotten over 3060 exp (tab and gil bonus in relation too), so there may be a cap at 2x. --Kryogenik 20:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that XP does in fact cap at 2x. To add further, building up to the 2x cap on one page then switching to another page retains the cap, this allows for situations such as; 'Build up to 2x cap and prowess on Bloodsuckers then switch to the highest level pages in order to avoid being beat to a pulp solo' Additionally, logging out does NOT disrupt the xp increase as well, much like the prowess. So, if your taking a break, you can indeed logout, no need to stay logged in. --Zatnyckatel 13:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC)